FEAR Part One
by RelenaBarton
Summary: The gw boys and Girls are on the show FEAR but who will stay and who will leve? This is 3 X R, 4 X D, 1 X C, 2 X H, 5 X SP, MP X N, LU X noone


AN: Okay this is off the show FEAR on MTV please R and R oh yeah this is 3 X R, 4 X D, 1 X C, 5 X SP, 2 X H, MP X N, LU X no one

FEAR

Narrator: Today of FEAR a group of girls and boys enter a abandoned hotel where staff think it is haunted the ones who complete their dares get $5,000 dollars those who leave get nothing. 

Night one: 1:00 A.M.

In the safe house 

The gundam boys and girls walk in Heero reads the computer

Heero: Welcome to FEAR in a small bag there are colors choose a color the gang walks over. Heero chooses red, Trowa chooses green, Relena chooses purple, Dorothy chooses yellow, Quatre chooses black, Wufei chooses orange, Sally chooses pink, Lady Une chooses light blue, Duo chooses aqua, Hilde chooses violet, Catherine chooses brown, Milliardo chooses grey, Noin chooses dark blue.

Heero then reads the first dare 

Heero: Dare one Yellow walk into the hotel and go to room 23 then wait for further instructions purple will be guiding you. 

Dorothy gives Quatre a kiss and walks out the door while Relena sits by the computer. Dorothy enters the hotel and goes to room 23 

Dorothy: Relena I am in room 23 now what?

Relena: Go to the closet and pull out a bag it will be by a pair of bloody shoes.

Dorothy walks over to the closet and takes out the bag 

Dorothy: I have the bag 

Relena: Okay this is the room where a young girl was paking her bag when a staff member came in and stabbed her she was in the room five minutes before her death start paking the shoes and radio silence for now on.

Dorothy walks to the shoes and packs and sits on the floor and starts crying after four minutes.

Dorothy: God please help me Quatre help me God please.

Relena: Your time is up come on to the safe house 

Dorothy runs out of the room and out of the hotel.

Relena: You ok? 

Dorothy: Oh god I hate this Lena I hate doing this.

Relena: It's ok 

Dorothy runs in the safe house and starts crying Quatre comforts her 

Quatre: Dorothy?

Dorothy: I hate this so much

Quatre: You want to quit 

Dorothy: Hell no!

Relena walks over to her 

Relena: Thats my girl. 

2:20 A.M.

Relena reads of the dare 

Relena: Dare two Pink and Red must go to the kitchen and wait for further instructions green will instruct them after that. Heero and Sally walk to the kitchen. 

Heero: Sally tell Trowa we are here. 

Sally: Ok Trowa we are here. 

Trowa: Okay walk to the freezer and close the door behind you grab the knife in it and prick yourself and leave a mark on the door.

Sally: WHAT?!

Heero: Lets go 

Sally: Heero I can not do this

Heero: Yes you can

They walk to the freezer grab the knife prick themselves and leave a mark on the door. 

Trowa: You guys are done come on back when they leave Sally runs out the door 

Heero: Sally wait!

He runs after her they both run in the safe house 14 minutes later 

Duo: Whats wrong?

Heero and Sally: Something is out there 

Hilde: Oh my god lock the doors!

Wufei: There is nothing out there lets get to the next dare 

Lady Une read the third dare 

Lady Une: Dare three Purple will go to the kitchen and grab a bag where then you will go to the dining area where you will perform a exorcism green will go with you light blue will instruct you. Trowa and Relena leave the safe house and enter the kitchen they grab the bag and head for the dining area.

Relena: Okay Une we are here

Lady Une: Okay go to the middle of the room.

Relena and Trowa walk to the middle of the room 

Trowa: Okay now what. 

Lady Une: This is were most spirits have been feared and chanting went on her to call to them Relena there is some holy water in the bag pour it around you and Trowa. Then chant the chant that is in your bag then wait 5 minutes radio silence. 

Relena does as she is told and waits with Trowa. Trowa holds her hand. 

Lady Une: Okay time is up come on back

Relena starts to walk really fast Trowa walks with her 

Trowa: Lena baby you okay? 

Relena: ....... 

Relena quickens pace.

Trowa: Lena talk to me! 

Relena: I hate this 

Trowa: It's okay 

Relena: NO IT'S NOT I HATE THIS!

Relena starts crying. Trowa grabs her and kisses passionately. After 4 minutes they break the kiss. 

Trowa: You ok now?

Relena: Yeah I love you Trowa

Trowa: I love you to Relena

Duo: What the hell are you doing get back her and stop making out!

Relena and Trowa return to safe house and this time Catherine reads the dare. 

Catherine: Dare four Violet go to room 334 and go to the bathroom and wait for further instructions. 

Hilde walks to room 334. She thinks she hears something. 

Hilde: Come on Duo hurry up and tell me what to do!

Duo: This is where a young women was murdered in the bathroom while in the 

shower go to the shower pull the curtain over you and wait there for 30 minutes. 

Hilde hears more noises and she runs out of the room.

Hilde: Oh fuck I'm out of here 

Hilde runs in the safe house and starts to cry

Catherine: You giving up?

Hilde: Yeah

Duo: You sure?

Hilde: YES

Hilde is taken out of the show. She gives everyone a hug and leaves. 

AN: Sorry I already have taken Hilde out of the fic I know I will not take Relena, Trowa, Heero, Sally, and Lady Une are staying tell me who should go next also Wedding plans is coming up. 


End file.
